Christmas With You
by Blue.Strawberry.Girl
Summary: Navidad: la época perfecta para estar con tus seres queridos. Sin embargo, para Jade no es una fecha muy especial hasta que termina preparando una cena navideña junto con la persona que menos le agrada, Tori. ¿Podría ella cambiar su percepción acerca de ésta época?


¡Hola mis amados lectores! ¿Me extrañaron?

Hacía bastante tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí. Se siente bien regresar. Ésta vez quise escribir un fic con tema navideño y de pronto me vino la idea y pues este es el resultado. Sin más que decir...

**Disclaimer:** Vic_**TORI**_ous y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Mucho menos las canciones aquí mencionadas.

Luces, villancicos, y chocolate. Diciembre. La época más esperada del año por niños y adultos. La gente llena de ilusión y esperanza. Algo simplemente magnífico.

Sin embargo para Jade West ésta fecha no era algo tan trascendental. La mayoría de los años tenía que pasarla con la familia de su padre, comportándose como una señorita y poniéndole buena cara a personas que no le agradaban ni un poco. Sin embargo, había algo que amaba de esas fechas: podía tomar todo el café que ella quisiera.

Jade caminó una cuadra más y giró a la derecha. Unos cuántos pasos más y ya se encontraba dentro de la pequeña cafetería. Era completamente acogedora, a esa hora habían apenas dos mesitas ocupadas. El lugar se veía diferente, pensó, ya que también se había contagiado del espíritu navideño; suspiró y se dirigió a la barra. El mesero rápidamente se acercó a ella y le ordenó lo de siempre: café negro con dos de azúcar. El chico se retiró. En unos cuantos segundos regresó con su pedido, pagó y salió.

Algo que también le gustaba de esa época era caminar, el sol no era tan intenso y hasta llegaba a hacer frío. Disfrutó del viento fresco rozándole las mejillas mientras tomaba de su bebida caliente.

Media hora más tarde llegó al colegio, era el último día de clases por las vacaciones de invierno, otra cosa a favor de aquella época. Durante un mes y medio no tendría que soportar de los idiotas de sus compañeros.

Iba camino a su salón cuando se encontró a su pelirroja amiga, venía vestida de colores alusivos a la época y un gorro navideño. En seguida la abrazó con fuerza desmedida.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Jadey -dijo con emoción. La tomó del brazo y la llevó a rastras a su casillero. Al llegar ahí, Cat le pidió que cerrara los ojos y lo hizo. Escuchó como se abría el casillero y sin darse cuenta sintió algo sobre su cabeza, inmediatamente abrió los ojos. La más pequeña sonreía satisfecha mientras sostenía un espejo frente a su cara. ¿Cómo no lo imaginó antes? Era otro gorro exactamente igual al de la pelirroja. La gótica rodó los ojos.

-No voy a tener esto puesto todo el día -afirmó apunto de quitárselo pero Cat la detuvo.

-Te ves bonita, no te lo quites -le dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro. Jade trató de ser firme pero no funcionó para nada.

Momentos después, ambas chicas caminaban con sus gorros navideños por los pasillos del instituto. Llegaron al salón de clases en donde sus amigos platicaban animadamente acerca de una reunión en la casa de Tori.

-Podemos hacerla éste mismo Sábado, ¿está bien?- indagó la morena del grupo. Todos secundaron la idea a excepción de Jade que se comportó con gran indiferencia.

-Bien, pero hay un ligero problema... -continuó la latina.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No soy muy buena cocinera -respondió apenada.

-A mi ni me mires, lo mío es la música -se apresuró a decir André levantando los brazos. Tori miró a Beck con cara de suplica pero el negó con la cabeza.

-¡Yo sé quien puede ayudarte! -soltó de pronto Cat extremadamente emocionada. Todos se volvieron a la pelirroja que solo miraba con una enorme sonrisa a la gótica.

-Ni lo pienses, Cat -dijo enseguida. Ella ni de chiste pasaría la tarde cocinando con aquella chica con la que no tenía tan buena relación.

-Pero Jadey, tú cocinas muy bien, eres excelente. Porfavorcito -le suplicó poniendo expresión de niña pequeña. Tori también se le unió y de pronto los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

Jade bufó con cansancio pero al final accedió. Cat la abrazó y el maestro entró por la puerta.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún sobresalto, a excepción de los constantes reproches de Cat ya que al mediodía la pelinegra se quitó el gorro.

Al día siguiente, su teléfono sonó bastante temprano para el gusto de la gótica, pero finalmente respondió.

-¿Qué quieres, Vega? -dijo molesta.

-Buenos días, Jade. ¿Cómo amaneciste? Yo muy bien, gracias -respondió con sarcasmo la latina.

-No me has respondido...

-Bueno, solo quería preguntarte si podríamos ir a comprar las cosas para la cena de hoy.

-No era necesario que llamaras, podías mandar un mensaje y listo...

-Como sea, ¿podríamos ir como a eso de las once?

-No pienso pasar todo un día junto a ti -le dijo con un tono bastante hiriente. Y de pronto sintió cierta culpa, era raro por qué solo le pasaba eso con Tori, pero por supuesto no lo admitiría jamás. Hubo un silencio y al final aceptó su propuesta y así finalizó la llamada. Tori y ella jamás habían sido tan cercanas. Cuando terminó con Beck ella fue la única que estuvo ahí, consolándola. Pero de nuevo su relación se volvió bastante neutral, por eso no sabía cuál era su relación en realidad.

La mañana se pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en su auto rumbo a casa de la morena. Al llegar ahí, Tori ya la estaba esperando en la puerta. Se subió al auto y la saludó con un linda sonrisa. Jade apenas y la miró. El camino fue bastante silencioso a pesar de la música de la radio.

-¿Qué harás para Navidad? -preguntó de pronto Tori rompiendo un poco la tensión. La gótica no sabía qué responderle,.

-Supongo que iré con la familia de mi padre a escuchar pláticas completamente aburridas, cenar comida insípida y si tengo suerte, mirar la televisión -dijo recordando cada Navidad que pasó con su padre. Realmente añoraba a su madre, cuando ella vivía, Navidad era algo divertido y mágico para Jade. Ahora solo era una fiesta más.

-Suena como una noche bastante prometedora -comentó Tori y la gótica sonrió de verdad.

-¿Y tú? -hubo un silencio.

-Wow, no creí que te importaría.

-¿Entonces no vas a responder? -la cuestionó ignorando por completo su comentario. Tori le platicó acerca de la forma en que pasaba las fiestas y algunas otras cosas con muy poca importancia hasta llegar al centro comercial.

Estacionaron el auto en un lugar cercano a la entrada, bajaron del vehículo y se dirigieron a la plaza. Habían adornos por todas partes, varios establecimientos con letreros ofreciendo descuentos por la época decmbrina, gente comprando regalos y por supuesto la Casa de Papá Noel, donde los niños podrían tomarse foto con él y pedirle juguetes. Jade miró a su acompañante, sus ojos tenían un brillaban y sonreía de medio lado. Tori le había mencionado que le encantaba la Navidad y se podía apreciar la felicidad en su rostro.

-Ya basta Vega, es mejor que nos apuremos -le dijo secamente. La latina tardó un poco en reaccionar, ya que cuando se dio cuenta Jade ya se le había adelantado. Apresuró el paso y por fin pudo alcanzarla.

Al llegar al supermercado tuvieron una pequeña discusión acerca de lo que prepararían para la cena. Finalmente se decidieron por algo de pasta, ensalada y lomo al horno.

Las compras se volvieron algo bastante complicado por qué la gótica siempre contradecía a Tori, lo que provocaba que algunas personas voltearan a verlas extrañadas. Terminaron las compras, por suerte para amabas y salieron del lugar. Dieron una vuelta por ahí hasta que vieron una pista de hielo.

-¡Jade! -gritó la más morena con emoción.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Mira... -le dijo señalando.

-Ni lo pienses -la cortó en seguida.- Tenemos que regresar para tener todo listo y... -Tori no la escuchó, la tomó por el brazo y comenzó a correr provocando que sus compras casi se salieran de sus bolsas.

En unos instantes ya estaban comprando sus pases para poder entrar a la pista de patinaje. Tori pagó por amabas para que Jade no tuviera alguna excusa para no entrar.

Dejaron sus pertenencias en unos pequeños casilleros y pidieron los patines de su respectivo número.

-Vega no pienso hacer esto, es ridículo -le dijo visiblemente enojada.

-¿Por qué no? Será divertido. Hace mucho que no patino -comentó sacándose uno de sus zapatos. Jade no tuvo más remedio que seguir la corriente de la latina, ya que por mucho que no le gustara la idea, ya habían gastado dinero por estar ahí.

Pasados unos minutos estaban a punto de entrar al hielo, cuando Jade detuvo a Tori de golpe.

-Tengo que confesarte algo... La verdad es que, no sé patinar -la pelinegra esperaba algún tipo de burla por parte de la castaña, sin embargo, ésta simplemente le sonrió.

-Tranquila, eso no es problema -le respondió entusiasta. Tori tomó la mano de la otra sin preguntárselo. Jade se sorprendió bastante, una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo haciéndose más intensa en el lugar donde sus manos estaban unidas. Se tomó un momento para admirar el contraste de su piel contra la de la morena. Es demasiado cálida, pensó dándose cuenta de la frialdad de la suya. De pronto se le hizo más complicado mantenerse de pie, y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ya estaban sobre el hielo.

-¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil -afirmó Tori. Poco a poco Jade tomó confianza y comenzó a moverse con más fluidez tal como le había dicho la latina que lo hiciera. Realmente no era tan malo.

Ambas comenzaron a patinar con tranquilidad, se notaba que Tori estaba disfrutando el momento y cada cuando se aseguraba de que Jade se encontrara bien.

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo, cuando un niñito se atravesó en el camino de Jade provocando que ésta cayera al frío hielo. Maldijo al niño en su cabeza, entonces se dio cuenta de que su medianamente amiga venía hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, si. Ayúdame a levantar -le ordenó. La morena le estrechó su brazo para que pudiera apoyarse, pero ella también resbaló quedando encima de Jade.

-Genial Vega, no puedes hacer nada bien -le reprochó. Sin darse cuenta, las mejillas se le habían puesto algo coloradas y aquella sensación regresó. Ambas estaban demasiado cerca. Tori la miró a los ojos con bastante detenimiento, y fue entonces que Jade se dio cuenta de lo profundo y hermoso que era el color café. Por primera vez pudo admirar más de cerca aquel rostro de la persona que supuestamente odiaba; sus pestañas, su nariz y sus... labios; quiso tocarlos solo para comprobar si eran tan suaves como aparentaban y...

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando se dio cuenta de que ella también la miraba con bastante atención. Quería besarla, lo notó, y si lo hacía ella no la detendría, sin embargo, esa es otra de las cosas que jamás le confesaría.

-Quítate de encima -le dijo enojada. El semblante de Tori inmediatamente cambió a uno avergonzado y la obedeció lo más rápido que pudo. Ésta vez, la gótica se levantó sin ayuda y se dirigió a la salida. Sin decir nada, Tori la siguió. Se sacaron los patines, tomaron sus pertenencias y se fueron del lugar.

Jade caminaba a grandes zancadas mientras que Tori intentaba alcanzarla. Dejaron las bolsas dentro del maletero para después subir al auto.

La tensión era evidente. Ambas sabían lo que había ocurrido. Jade aún no podía entender el porqué de aquellos pensamientos por Tori, el porqué de un momento a otro, dejo de odiarla para querer... besarla. Era ilógico y de alguna manera estúpido. Encendió el motor con enojo, volvió un poco la mirada y se dio cuenta de que su acompañante miraba con nostalgia por la ventana. Ignoró eso y emprendió camino.

Tori por otra parte se sentía extraña. Había fantaseado antes con ese momento, y ahora simplemente no pudo hacer nada. Se sentía frustrada. Sabía que quería a Jade de una manera muy intensa, más de lo que creía posible. Movió un poco la cabeza para despejarse, miró a la gótica. Estaba bastante concentrada en el camino, tomaba el volante con bastante fuerza que sus nudillos se hacían aún más blancos y sus labios estaban apretados. Se fijó en sus facciones finas y delicadas, todo en ella parecía ser perfecto.

Estás perdida Victoria Vega, se reprendió mentalmente y miró de nuevo por la ventana.

Después del incómodo trayecto, la del cabello negro aparcó el auto fuera de la casa de Tori. Bajaron del vehículo, sacaron las bolsas y entraron a la casa.

Cómo era de esperarse, un enorme árbol de navidad se encontraba en la sala, adornado con esferas de color dorado y rojo y algunas figuras de hombres de nieve y renos. Varios moños del mismo color, algunos peluches y para terminar, una estrella dorada en la punta de éste. Además de otros adornos distribuidos cuidadosamente por toda la planta baja.

Jade se sentía algo abrumada, en la casa se podía sentir el espíritu navideño. Los recuerdos asaltaron a Jade como un remolino y quiso ser una niña pequeña de nuevo.

-¿Todo bien, Jade? -la aludida se sobresaltó un poco y trató de disimular su estado.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría, Vega? -le cuestionó con molestia. Caminó hacia la cocina ignorando por completo a la morena y comenzó a sacar los productos que habían comprado. Lavó las frutas, puso agua en un recipiente para poder cocinar la pasta y dejo el lomo en reposo para que se descongelara. Tori se quedó sin palabras por la rapidez con la que Jade preparaba todo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó tímidamente. La pálida por fin la miró, cómo si le estuviera reprochando algo.

-No, solo servirías de estorbo -fue su respuesta. Tori suspiró vencida, se dirigió a la sala y buscó algunos discos navideños. Sacó su favorito y lo colocó en el reproductor. Enseguida la melodía de _I'ts Not Christmas Without You_ inundó el ambiente. Ambas recordaron aquella vez en la que cantaron esa canción en la escuela, uno de los momentos más felices para ambas. Jade que estaba de espaldas, sintió la mirada intensa de la castaña, se volvió para verla y sus miradas se encontraron. De pronto ambas sonrieron. Tori comenzó a cantar en voz alta contagiando a Jade con su buen humor.

Entre canciones festivas y risas continuaron con la preparación de la cena. Sin percatarse, ya casi habían terminado. Solo hacía falta meter el lomo al horno y todo quedaría listo.

La noche ya había caído y ambas estaban agotadas. Tori decidió preparar un poco de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. Sirvió una taza para cada quién. Después se ocupó de encender el árbol de navidad, que brillaba con una hermosa singularidad. Después apagó las luces de la casa para poder admirarlo mejor.

-Es increíble, Vega -comentó la gótica mirando el árbol con un especial brillo en los ojos. La latina no pudo evitar sonreír. Tomaron las tazas y se sentaron debajo del pino navideño.

No dijeron nada por un momento. Era de las pocas veces en las que la gótica se sentía feliz de verdad. Miró a Tori que hizo lo mismo. _All I Want For Christmas Is You _comenzó a sonar en el reproductor amenizando el momento. La castaña suspiró mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante y Jade pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura. No supo porqué lo hizo, simplemente le pareció que era lo correcto.

-No me gustaría nada más para Navidad que esto... -susurró Tori esperando que no la escucharan, pero así fue.

-Un nuevo par de tijeras no estaría de más -bromeó tratando de ser indiferente a su comentario. Las mejillas de la morena se pusieron un poco coloradas al darse cuenta de que la había escuchado. Se enderezó y las miradas de ambas se encontraron nuevamente. No podían ver el rostro de la otra con totalidad, ya que las luces navideñas solo les iluminaban media cara. Entonces aquel deseo de en la mañana regresó. Se acercaron de apoco hasta que solo tres centímetros las separaban. Tori recorrió los labios de la chica pálida con el pulgar hasta llegar a la comisura de su boca. Ambas cerraron los ojos y finalmente sus labios se tocaron. Fue apenas un roce, sin embargo Jade se separó de ella. No sabía lo que hacía, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que ese momento se acabara jamás. Intentó levantarse, pero una mano firme la tomó por la muñeca.

-Jade, me gustas más que Navidad -le confesó antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta. Lo soltó así, sin más rodeos ni nada. La gótica simplemente no pudo contenerse más. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y por fin se besaron. Un beso dulce e intenso. La latina se sentía en el cielo, había esperado tanto tiempo por ese beso. En cambio, para Jade era un sentimiento completamente nuevo. Quería sentirse así todo el tiempo.

Se separaron aunque no soportaron mucho de esa forma.

Los besos continuaron. Hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba aquel olor a vainilla que Tori despedía, de la misma manera en que Tori se dio cuenta de las distintas tonalidades de los ojos de Jade. No supieron en que momento la música dejo de sonar y realmente les importaba poco. Jade sonreía por encima de los labios de Tori.

-¿Aún piensas que unas tijeras son mejor que esto? -cuestionó la latina separándose un poco para poder hablar.

La gótica no tuvo tiempo para responder ya que en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Era André que traía unas botanas en las manos.

-Hola chicas, ¿por qué está tan oscuro?

-Amm, sólo le estaba mostrando las luces navideñas a Jade -se excusó encendiendo la luz de la entrada. El chico moreno entró y dejo las cosas en la cocina. Las dos chicas se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron. La pelinegra echó un último vistazo al árbol de navidad desde donde estaba, sonrió de medio lado y finalmente se levantó de su lugar para poder comenzar a servir la cena.

Espero que esta pequeño one-shot les haya gustado. Si quieren escribir algún comentario o agregar a favoritos me harían muy feliz. ¡Nos leemos!

_**B.S.G**_


End file.
